


I Wish I Could Run Away Like the Sun Did

by biologicalchemical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Tried, M/M, Slow Updates, get ready for tears, like hes quite literally a kid, sorry - Freeform, tags will be updated as I go, though I have a relatively good idea of what I want to do so, tsukki is a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biologicalchemical/pseuds/biologicalchemical
Summary: The pounding and scraping was almost more terrifying than the things on the other side of the door.





	

It was quiet. Too quiet. Although, Tetsurou supposed he shouldn't be so surprised seeing as how nearly everyone that lived in this city has either left or died. Ah yes, the wonders of what an apocalypse can do to a population. Lovely. Tetsurou snapped out his weekly (read: hourly) session of regret, existentialism, and sarcasm, to the sounds of someone or something shuffling around.  
Great, Tetsurou thought bitterly. They've finally tracked us down.  
He looked over to the small child sleeping next to him. He didn't want to wake the poor boy but they were going to have to start moving sooner or later.  
"Kei," Tetsurou whispered while shaking him lightly.  
The blonde haired boy startled awake, ready to start running for his life if he had to. The fact that a child has to go through all this made Tetsurou feel guilty, it's really his fault they were in this mess in the first place. Another bang against the door was heard along with a harsh cracking sound signalling their only barrier of protection was close to giving way. The two boys flinched, in all honesty, the pounding and scraping was almost more terrifying than the things on the other side of the door. Almost. Kei began to cry, not having the self-control to be able to hold the fear in any longer. Tetsurou wishes he could cry too. He couldn't though. Not after this whole 'apocalypse' started. So Tetsurou moved Kei into his lap and quietly sung the only song that, for some reason, seemed to calm him down.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take, my sunshine away.

There was a loud bang. Have they broken in? Is this it? He should have just taken Kei instead of waking him up.  
There was silence, not something one would associate with the undead. The door creaked open, causing Tetsurou to tense and slowly, quietly stand up. Though instead of seeing the gross, rotting faces of revived corpses, Tetsurou only saw what was hopefully just blood-covered faces of actual humans. At the same time the two people's (a male and a female) eyes widened, probably expecting more undead to kill. Tetsurou relaxed, beginning to tear up. He hasn't seen another human besides Kei for at least four months. The male edged closer, still cautious but easing up when he realized Tetsurou and Kei had no weapons on them.  
"What's your name?" the male asked.  
Tetsurou had to gulp because that was the first time in a long time that he's heard a human speaking, seeing as how Kei has gone practically mute ever since the dead started walking again.  
"I'm Tetsurou, and this is Kei." His voice came out scratchy, Tetsurou wasn't really surprised though, the loudest he's ever been these past few months is whispering and even then those moments were few and far between.  
The two adults seemed to relax a little bit.  
"I'm Keiji, that's Shimizu. Are either of you hurt?" The male, Keiji, asked.  
Tetsurou looked over to Kei, earning a shake of the head.  
"No."  
"Good. Follow us," the girl, Shimizu, suddenly said.  
They both walked out, Tetsurou and Kei finally following after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this chapter was boring and sort of cut off abruptly but I started writing this, gave up, started over again, forgot about it, and eventually just finished the chapter on here so it's kind of bad. Hopefully it gets better later on.


End file.
